A Very OC Christmas!
by ShadowhunterCici02
Summary: *Life With OC'S related* It's Christmas which means the Mews get to sit back and relax,right? Nope! Tension is building between the team and everyone has something to be guilty for. And Okotte just happens to have all the dirt. So sit back,relax and watch the drama unfold..*co-written with IZzieTheWriter*
1. Cici-Sweet Sweet Revenge

**_A Very OC_** _**Christmas (Life With OC'sChristmas special).**_

* * *

**Hi guys! Yours TrulyxXx here! So as you guys may know,in Chapter 17 of Life With OC's,the first arc of the story came to its conclusion. And since Christmas is in TWO DAYS I have decided to make little short stories for the festive season about Cici, Isabella, and all the lovely OC'S! There will be five (or six) short little stories/drabbles about the Mews. This is(in a way) the Xmas special. This is all leading up to the Xmas chapter! Btw, thesewill be mostly written by moi ,Izzie will write for herself and Winter.**

**Psychopath…I mean Okotte will be our little narrator person!**

**Enjoy!:D**

**Btw,if your'e reading this story but haven't read Life With OC's I suggest you do. Because there is SPOILERS if you haven't read it!**

**You have been warned...**

* * *

_Merry Christmas! Or should I say Merry KILLmas! Hahaha! Yes you guessed right! It is I, Okotte. Or Okotte the Grand Supreme Ruler of the World as I soon will be known to you pathetic humans! But don't worry. I'm not here to kill you today…yet. In fact, I am here because I have some VERY interesting stories about what our little Mews got up to over Christmas. Yes I mean "the Mews" as in those miserable fools who ruin my plans for world destruction every time. And I know for a fact that they did some VERY interesting things this Christmas. And guess_ _what? I'm telling._

_Let's begin with poor little Midnight, shall we?_

_Caoimhe Connell-the sorriest excuse for a human being._

_She's certainly had an interesting 4 months. Because of her secret identity, she has to sneak around her parents backs all the time! I wonder how her parents would react if they knew their darling little angel was REALLY a slutty wolf girl out fighting monsters every night…_

_Not only that, she has not one but two personal bullies to contend with. Elena has made her life hell at that little drama school of hers. The only good thing that's happened to her is that she's gotten the lead role in that stupid show. But her leading man happens to be her crush…Elena's boyfriend. Who just happened to get together with Elena at the Halloween dance-right in front of Caoimhe's eyes… Ouch! That's gotta hurt. Who knows…maybe I helped a little along the way…or not_.

_And Lucie still isn't letting up on the remarks. Lucie…..I bet Caoimhe would just love to give her a taste of her own medicine. _

_And this is where it all starts_..

_Let's begin, shall we?_

* * *

**1. Caoimhe-Sweet Sweet Revenge**.

_30th November._

"I'm off Cici!"

Caoimhe Connell looked up from her homework to see her best friend Isabella Anderson standing in the doorway. Isabella (or Izzie as she preferred to be called) was dressed in her ballet clothes and her dance bag was slung over one shoulder. "See ya later Izzie." Cici briefly smiled at her before continuing to study. Isabella smiled and shut the door behind her. Cici waited until she heard Isabella's footsteps pounding across the hallway, down the stairs, and out the front door. Caoimhe sighed.

Isabella had recently been kidnapped by the aliens and she had turned into her dark alter ego, Dark Heart. Luckily, Lukas and Caoimhe had saved before…..Caoimhe gulped. She didn't even want to THINK about would have happened if they hadn't saved her. Shortly afterwards, Caoimhe's mother shouted up the stairs that she would be dropping Isabella to dance classes, she would be in town doing a few errands…and then the front door closed. She didn't move until she heard the car pull out of the driveway.

She then quickly shut her English book closed and quickly began to run to the closed door. Just as she was about to open the door, the door opened by vealing Summer on the other side. "Crap!" Summer yelled, sailing past Caoimhe and towards her bedroom window.

Caoimhe raised an eyebrow. "Why are you using MY bedroom window as an escape route?" she asked, shaking her head. "Saturn is going to kill you if you get spotted by one of the neighbours." Caoimhe added, referring to the team leader Saturn who was a good leader…..and kind of a certified pervert.

Summer gave her a "Seriously?" type of look.

"Duh, silly, I can't use my car! Your dad might see me!" she protested. , hoisting herself onto the window ledge.

"Dad isn't home for ages yet Summer." Caoimhe said.

"The neighbours might see me then!" Summer protested.

"The neighbours either wouldn't notice or wouldn't care."

"You just said-ARRGH!" Summer face palmed in frustration. She then looked at Caoimhe, as if she was about to strangle her throat. "Listen, I don't have time for a silly argument like this. I'm going to be LATE for my job in the next five minutes if I don't hurry my ass up!"

Summer yanked the window open letting the fresh air seep into the room, and then jumped out of the window. Caoimhe quickly rushed to the window to see that Summer had landed safely on her feet. She let out a sigh of relief and shut the window closed. She then pressed the back against the cold windowpane, letting out a sigh of relief.

Yukishiro Summer, the second out of three of Caoimhe's OC'S, was certainly smarter than her twin sister Skye but she also had her dumb blonde moments too. Summer had snagged a part-time job at the National Irish Ballet Association as an assistant dance teacher 3 nights a week. It was a good job that brought in a good wage-there was only one slight problem-she just happened to be Isabella's dance teacher for hip-hop, ballet, and jazz. So she always had to wait until Isabella was gone before she could set off in fear of being spotted by Caoimhe's parents.

Caoimhe remembered the task on hand and focused. She hopped off the window ledge and walked out of her bedroom. She quietly tiptoed down the hallway and down to one of the OC's bedrooms. The OC'S bedroom consisted of the spare bedrooms in the house. Caoimhe quietly checked in on Saturn first. His bedroom door was wide open…and Saturn had fallen asleep in his chair. He had his head resting on his arms on his desk and drool was streaming unattractively out of his mouth. And his snores were loud enough to wake the dead.

_And then he's the one telling us to be careful. He's a fine one to talk if he can't even shut the door while he's sleeping, let alone trying to stop snoring so loudly_.

Caoimhe rolled her eyes and shut the bedroom door quietly. Just as well Saturn was asleep. She wasn't looking for him. She then peeked into Skye's room. When she opened the door, the room was empty. But there was a Post-it note stuck onto the desk. Caoimhe walked over to it and read the note.

The note said:

**Hiiii sis/Saturn/Winter/Cici/Izzie/person who's reading this:**

**I'm out at mai part-time job right now and I won't b back 'til 6 PM.**

**So if u wanted 2 talk to me, then ur out of luck!**

**TTYL,**

**Skyexxx**

Caoimhe smiled at the unicorn that Skye had drawn underneath the note. But she shuddered when she saw the terrible grammar on Skye's note. There was a reason text speak stayed text speak. She knew that because her and Izzie were the joint best in the class at English (Caoimhe always thought she was a tiny bit better…) No wonder Skye barely passed her school exams.

Skye, just like her sister, had a part-time job too. She had announced it at the breakfast table last Saturday. Strangely however, Skye was reluctant to tell the others what it was. She has insisted she wasn't a spy for the hybrids. And Skye would have never have been smart enough to turn on them.

When Saturn suggested that same day in a flirty manner that Skye was secretly working as a stripper, there was uproar. Skye had looked at him in horror, making "eh?" sounds at the back of her throat. Isabella had burst into silent giggles, covering them with a napkin. Caoimhe herself, like Skye had looked faintly horrified but mostly, she was very disturbed. Mostly because she had gotten disturbing images in her head that she really wanted to get OUT of her mind. And Summer's reaction was the worst of all. She had flushed red in anger, her hands shaking as she glared at Saturn. "Y-Y-You bastard." She had spat at him. Saturn, who had been laughing up until then, had seen Summer's anger and cowered in fear. "My SISTER IS NOT A STRIPPER!" She had yelled in rage. Then she had lunged for Saturn and proceeded to beat him up. Skye had watched them with horrified eyes. Winter had watched them with jealous eyes. Probably because she had thought the only girl who could beat Saturn up in a rage was her. Caoimhe and Isabella had just stood there numbly actually quite enjoying the sight of Summer beating up Saturn for the pervert that he was, until they came to their senses and broke up the fight.

Caoimhe almost burst out laughing remembering that day. Then she composed herself and shut the door. She walked over to Winter's bedroom door and knocked. Mostly because Winter had put a sign on her door saying "_Winter's Room: Enter at your own risk_." Caoimhe had no idea how to explain that to her parents if they ever came across the sign-before discovering the OC'S that is.

Winter still hadn't knocked back. Caoimhe, taking Winter's silence as an invitation to come in, slowly poked her head around the door. Winter was lying on her bed, reading. When she saw Caoimhe's head poking into her room, she looked at her blankly with a hint of surprise. Caoimhe rarely visited her room, if ever. "You even remembered to knock." Winter said faintly surprised. Winter had always told the others to knock before entering her bedroom-and they never did.

Caoimhe shrugged. "Just my good manners, I guess." She replied.

"Whatever." Winter trained her face back into its usual mask of steely hard features. "You want something? "She snapped.

Caoimhe nodded. "I need a favour from you." She said.

Winter raised an eyebrow. "And I would help you because….?" Winter said. "Because we're a team." Caoimhe said simply. "Because teammates help each other out. "She added. Winter looked incredulous at the idea. Caoimhe felt herself become weary. Her plan had failed…unless….

"Because if you don't help me, I'll tell Saturn. And he won't be pleased that you didn't help me." Caoimhe said.

Winter's eyes flashed with fear. That was the one chink in her armour. Saturn. Caoimhe knew that Winter had a huge secret (or so she thought) crush on Saturn. She would do anything for him. It's a pity that Saturn liked Summer though. Caoimhe always felt a bit sorry for her. She was causing herself a lot of pain that she didn't need.

_You're a fine one to talk. You're the one causing yourself needless pain over HIM._

Caoimhe gulped and pushed the thought out of her head.

Winter sighed. "Fine." she said folding down the corner of the page she was reading and closed the book. She sat up, cross-legged on the bed and patted the empty space beside her. "Sit down and tell me what's on your mind." Winter said. Caoimhe sat down beside Winter and took a deep breath. "I need you to help me prank someone." She said slowly and calmly. Winter raised an eyebrow.

"Why aren't you asking Izzie for help?" she asked. "Because the day I plan to do the prank, Izzie will be doing a dance show with NIBA down in Kerry.* Caoimhe said. (*_A/N:Kerry is a town in east Ireland.)_

"I guess blonde bimbo can't help either..." Winter mumbled, referring to Summer as "blonde bimbo." The two were bitter rivals-and not because they both liked the same guy. The two girls just didn't like each other full stop. Summer didn't even know that Winter liked Saturn and if she ever did, there would be war.

What about Skye?" she suggested.

Caoimhe raised an eyebrow at her. "Skye would NOT agree with what I have in mind. Nor would Saturn." She replied.

A smirk grew across Winter's face. "Feisty." She commented. "I like it." Her smirk widened and her eyes glinted with mischief. "What have you got in mind?"

Caoimhe mirrored the exact same smirk as Winter. "Well… Mrs Burton made us do this stupid Secret Santa exchange and guess who I have to buy a gift for." She said wryly.

"Elena?" Winter asked.

"No thank god. She doesn't go to my school."

"Him?" Winter asked.

"Not that eejit heartbreaker, either thank god. HE doesn't go to my school either." said Caoimhe, spitting out the word"He" in anger.

"Lucie?"

"Yup. And for her, I have a very special gift in mind…."

* * *

_A few days later._

_4th December._

It was all ready. The plan had been formulated. Everything had been gathered. Caoimhe felt her palms sweat as she walked into school early as the gate opened, her bag feeling heavy as she carried it on her shoulders. There were barely any kids in the yard. Almost all of the entire school didn't arrive until eight AM-including Lucie. Perfect. But even so, her stomach was tight with nerves. Caoimhe was a model student-straight A's, kind to her classmates (well…MOST of them) and the prettiest kid in the school (as teachers had called her-but to be quite honest, she thought people like Lucie were the pretty ones. Unfortunately.) She had never pulled off a prank like this before.

She walked into her empty base classroom, and unzipped her bag and took out a small red box wrapped with a silver bow. .She slowly closed the door and carried the box over to Lucie's table and placed it down on her desk. Caoimhe let out a sigh of relief. She had carried around the offending box around in her school bag all morning- until now. It was a relief to finally get rid of the object.

Suddenly the door opened quickly without any warning. Caoimhe jumped in her skin and turned around quickly to see Lukas standing in the doorway. She let out a long sigh.

"Jesus Lukas." She shook her head and put a hand over her heart, trying to get her breathing rate back to normal.

Lukas looked back and forth from Caoimhe to the box. "Are you pranking Lucie?" he asked.

Caoimhe's jaw dropped open. "How the-who the- why the- How the hell do you-" Caoimhe was so shocked that she had been spotted so quickly she couldn't even string together a single sentence.

Lukas chuckled. "Let's just say I've pulled A LOT of pranks. I might be the teacher's pet here but back home-" he shook his head chuckling-"Man,those were good times."

Caoimhe,at this point had recovered from her shock. "_Please please PLEASE_ don't tell anyone about this Lukas." She pleaded.

Lukas smiled at her. "Chillax Cici. I'm cool. I just can't wait to see what you've come up with though.." he trailed off, a mischievous smile on his face.

Caoimhe shot him a weak smile. "Oh you'd be surprised….."

* * *

"Can anybody tell me what the mantle consists of?" Mrs Burton asked the class. It was almost break time and the Secret Santa gifts hadn't been opened yet. A number of people, Caoimhe included put their hands up. "Lucie?" asked. Lucie flicked up her strawberry blonde hair and simpered "The crust consists of a layer of hot soft rock called the mantle."

"Excellent!" Mrs Burton beamed. Caoimhe scowled. That had to be the easiest question in the book. "And can anyone give me an example of one of Earth's metal ores?" Mrs Burton asked again. Everyone stared at her blankly. Nobody had studied this section yet. "Lucie?" Mrs. Burton asked,as she was the only one who had her hand up. "Gold." Lucie said simply. "Brilliant!" beamed. Lucie beamed and shot a simpering grin at Lukas. Lukas shivered. Caoimhe felt sorry for him. Lucie had a sickening crush on Lukas. Actually, it was borderline stalker. She then shot a glare at Caoimhe.

"All right class,time to open your Secret Santa gifts!" said. Everyone eagerly reached for their gifts-except for Caoimhe. There was no gift on her desk. Caoimhe rolled her eyes. Typical. Oh well. She could always go shopping with Izzie. Suddenly a loud-piercing scream filled the classroom. Lucie was looking into the box left on her desk and screaming hysterically. Everyone near her desk grimaced. The rest of the class looked with her with wide eyes.

A whole surge of people got up out of their seats and ran over to Lucie's desk,Caoimhe included. Caoimhe had to fake a grimace as she smirked at the contents of the box.

There in the box, were six dead rats, their furs covered in dry blood. They were fake rats of course-but they were very realistic looking.

When he saw the rats,Lukas turned pale and walked back to his seat. "Lukas?" Cici asked as she sat down beside him. "Are you ok?" Lukas put a hand over his mouth. "Are they real?" he managed to gag out. Caoimhe shrugged because Mrs. Burton was looking in their direction. She turned away and started to give a lecture to the class about traumatising poor Lucie and whoever did this will be severely punished and so on.

Eventually,they were let out of the classroom for break. Most of the class were huddled around Lucie,covering her in a sympathetic huddle. Lucie was milking her shock for all she was worth. Lukas and Caoimhe were walking around the yard together quietly, not saying anything.

Eventually,Lukas shook his head, and even though he looked like he wanted to gag, he smirked instead. "You have some guts Caoimhe." He said quietly.

Caoimhe shrugged modestly at him. "What can I say? I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty sometimes….or this case, bloody." She grinned.

The pair looked at each other and burst out laughing.

* * *

At home later that day,Caoimhe and Winter were doing their homework when Caoimhe's phone rang. "Hello?" she answered, without looking at the caller ID. Caoimhe heard snorts and laughs on the other end of the phone. Caoimhe held the phone away from her ear and frowned at the caller ID.

"Uh…is this Lukas?" she guessed. Winter looked sharply up from her homework. "Caoimhe…oh my god…you'll never guess what happened to Lucie." He gasped out in between gasps.

Caoimhe straightened up. "Really? What?" she asked,looking at Winter. Winter was still doing her homework,but she had a hand over her mouth,covering her smirk.

For the first time,she was aware of yells in the background. Lucie's yells.

"Someone put hair dye in Lucie's shampoo and her hair has turned blue. Like, Katy Perry blue." Lukas said.

Caoimhe's jaw dropped open. "Winter!" she said in astonishment. By now,Winter was full out laughing,holding her belly because she was laughing so hard.

"Winter?" Lukas muttered into the phone. "She did this?"

"Course I did Lukey." Winter said into the phone. "I snuck into your house while you were asleep. For all you know,I could have stolen your boxers this morning.."

"W-wha?" You could tell Lukas was blushing from the other side of the phone. Caoimhe was blushing too. That was just too…graphic for her head to picture.

"I d-d-don't wear boxers." Lukas stuttered, embarrassed from the other end of the phone.

"A-ha. So you do wear boxers." Caoimhe quickly snatched her phone back from Winter. But it was too late. Lukas had sworn into the phone and hung up.

Caoimhe shot a withering glare at Winter. "What a way to make a guy uncomfortable Winter." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Winter shrugged. "Well the bozo deserved it for calling me "the scary OC." She said. "Now if you'll excuse me…" Winter walked out of the room, laughing. You could hear her laughs all the way down the corridor.

Caoimhe flopped back on the bed and sighed. Lucie had deserved what was coming to her,with a little assistance from Winter. All her years of all her little taunts and attacks had finally backfired on her. So why did she feel so guilty? As she stared up at the ceiling, her stomach started to twist with guilt. She was just as guilty as Lucie for giving her those rats.

Suddenly, Caoimhe felt like she was being watched. Like a pair of eyes were watching her. She quickly turned her head towards the window. No one was there.

Caoimhe turned her head away from the window.

She could have sworn she heard a familiar psychotic laugh in the distance…..but Caoimhe shook her head.

No one could possibly be watching her….or were they?

* * *

_Keep your eyes open Wolf Girl. You're in for an explosive holiday….._

_-Okotte_


	2. Skye-Annoying Little Devils

**_It is I! Okotte,the Grand Supreme Ruler of The World! I'm back to cause more mayhem and mischief! _**

**_Yukishiro Skye._**

**_Looks like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth, former leader of the Mews and engaged to her former boss(!)_**

**_Everyone loves her naïve nature. She seems to love everyone she meets. The sugar to her twin sister's spice. _**

**_The angel out of her devil teammates._**

**_Perfect._**

**_Or is she?_**

* * *

_Chapter 2-Skye-Annoying Little Devils_

They were starting to get on her nerve.

Cici was getting on her nerve talking about her god -damn Christmas show.

Izzie was getting on her nerve talking about her new role in NIBA'S upcoming ballet recital. And the Christmas show.

Summer was getting on her nerve,moaning about her missing hair straighteners,as it was the end of the world. Skye knew for a fact,that Summer had been dying her hair blonde and straightening out her hair since she was twelve. Her hair was naturally brown and curly like Skye's. But Summer "wanted people to know she was the smart one." At least that's what she said when she was thirteen.

Winter was getting on her nerve,sniggering about Summer's hair straighteners because she had hid them in her bedroom.

Saturn was getting on her nerves,talking about war tactics.

Yukishiro Skye had come to the

conclusion that all of her teammates were getting on her nerves.

Immensely. All of them in their own annoying ways. Those annoying little devils.

"You'll never guess what Stella is making me e's making me sing the big number with HIM." Cici rolled her eyes.

"No way!" Izzie gasped. "She shouldn't be letting you sing with that son of a-

"_SATURNNNN! DID YOU SEE MY HAIR-" _

"NO!" Saturn yelled up the stairs. "I haven't seen your bloody hair curlers!"

"_STRAIGHTENERS SATURN! GOD, WERE YOU BORN YESTERDAY?"_

"Maybe!" Saturn replied ,a smirk on his face.

"_ARGH! SATURN MARSIPIAN,WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GOING TO-"_

Then Summer let out a torrent of swear words that would shock the life out of Cici's parents if they were in the house(which they weren't),with a few f-words chucked in for good measure.

Winter sniggered in the corner,holding Summer's hair straighteners.

"So if we put Skye here and Cici behind here.." Saturn mumbled,drawing statistics on his notepad and chewing his lip in thought.

Suddenly Skye had enough.

"This is pointless." She mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Izzie asked,looking at Skye.

"All of this is pointless!" Skye threw her hands up in the air. "Cici is talking about a person as if she hates his guts, but clearly she still likes him!"

Cici's face flushed a dark red. "I don't like him!" she said a bit too strongly,looking away from Skye.

"Oh really? " Skye turned to face Cici with narrowed eyes. "If you don't like him,how come you talk about him all the time? Just because he likes another girl doesn't make automatically make him an ass! I had to suffer when Ryou crushed on a million different girls and I NEVER complained! So stop being such a pain in the ass,Caoimhe!"

Caoimhe glared silently at Skye. She then rolled her eyes at her and reached out of her DS which was on the table in front of her. She then began to play it,pushing the buttons aggressively.

Izzie turned on Skye. "What the HELL was that for?" she snapped at her. "Cici can't help who she likes ,ok? And her crush just HAPPENS to like somebody who really hates Cici!So if you have issues,go take it out on her!"

"Actually,I won't." Skye snapped. "Kitzune Isabella."

Isabella flinched at the sound of her real name.

"Skye,stop."Saturn said in a monotone voice.

"One minute you're a human,next minute you're a hybrid,I mean come on Isabella make up your stupid fourteen-year old MIND! Your'e like Deep Blue! Who are you going to be next? The bloody Queen of Cynaclonia?" Skye yelled ,ingoring Saturn.

Izzie turned on her heel indignantly and stormed off.

"Yeah that's right Isabella! Run off crying! You can run but you can't hide!" Skye sneered.

That's when Summer,who had been watching the whole incident walked into the room and slapped her sister across the face. "You selfish bitch." She snarled. "Do you think that's any way to treat her after what she's been though? You think our mother raised us to be ignorant?"

"Our ADOPTED mother,Summer. ADOPTED. The woman who died in the fire which Saturn's brother Louis created." Skye said very slowly.

Saturn flinched and didn't wasn't very fond of his older brother.

Summer's eyes burned with fury. "Don't ever bring that up again." She said. "What is WRONG with you Skye?"

"What's wrong with me is that I'm sick of you all."

Then Skye teleported out into the busy streets of the town.

She walked and walked and walked until she was miles away from the town. Only then did she start crying. She missed him. She missed him like hell.

The only reason she had snapped at Cici is because she missed Him.

Every time Cici talked about this Jack guy,she thought of her fiancée. How worried he must be for her.

He remembered the heartbroken look in his eyes when she said she was leaving to go to Ireland.

The awful feeling of knowing that their big day would have to wait-maybe forever if something happened to Skye.

Skye had been feeling like that since the day she got here.

She knew she'd have to apologize for her actions sooner or later.

But she knew that no apologies could fix her broken heart.

* * *

_**Oh Skye. You'll be so easy to take down.**_

_**-Okotte.**_


	3. SaturnSummer-Under The Mistletoe

_Okotte:"I'm Summer and I'm fabulous!_

_This is the motto of one Yukishiro Summer._

_She's blonde,fabulous, is a brilliant dancer,has all the guys at her feet and sometimes can be a bit feisty. She's Cici's creation and I bet Caoimhe regrets creating her now!_

_Saturn Marsipan._

_Now he is one "foxy fella" as the Irish would say. He's a good fighter,very wise….and the biggest pervert you'll ever meet. I still remember when I tried to seduce him….good times,good times. But he has his eyes set on one certain blonde._

_These two had fancied each other for years.._

_So what happens when Summer meets someone else?_

_Prepare to watch as a love dilemma unfolds…_

_Cici: Oh and by the way guys! I suggest listening to "Let Her Go" by Passenger later on in the chapter. This song is so sad and I think it ties in very well with this chapter. _

_Chapter 3:Saturn/Summer:Under the Mistletoe_

* * *

Yukishiro Summer was having a peaceful morning. Until HE had to come along and annoy the living shit of her.

She had just popped her morning bagel into the toaster and was waiting impatiently for it to pop Saturn came along and promptly popped his bread in the toaster without thinking.

"Saturn!"Summer moaned.

"What?" Saturn shrugged innocently.

"You put your toast in without even checking! Now my bagel is going to burn!" Summer snapped at him. The toaster in the kitchen was a perfectly good toaster except for one problem: It always burnt toast if there was two slices in the toaster.

Saturn rolled his eyes "Well excuse me Onee-sama!" he smirked at her.

That set Summer's fuse only had he called her Princess in Japanese,which was a pet hate of Saturn's but he was just getting on her nerve. The two began having a shouting match in the kitchen that would have woken the dead. Luckily, Cici's parents weren't around to witness it. Unfortunately, a certain brunette was sleeping when it happened.

They should have known better than to wake Cici up.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

They heard her footsteps upstairs, but they paid no attention to her.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

They heard her slipper-clad feet run down the stairs as a warning signal,but they still didn't stop.

The kitchen door flew open and bashed into the kitchen wall, almost peeling the plaster.

"**WHY. THE. FUCK. ARE. YOU. ALL. YELLING?"** Cici roared, holding a baseball bat in her hand with a beyond ticked off expression.

Saturn and Summer paused blinking at her. Saturn sweat dropped. "Seriously? You guys still have that thing?" he asked wearily.

"Oh yeah!" Cici chirped cheerily, nothing like the scary crazy thirteen year old she was a few seconds ago. "It's Izzie's really, but she gave to me to keep it under my bed in case you pull one of your pervert tricks while I'm asleep again." She raised an eyebrow. "Remember the last time?" she asked Saturn, an anime devil expression on her face.

"I was doing my night shift!" Saturn protested. "God!" (_A/N:Life With OC's chapter 9,if your'e wondering when this happened.)_

"Anyway…why did you wake me up from my beauty sleep?" Cici asked.

"HE burnt my bagel!" Summer whined, pointing a finger at Saturn.

"SHE'S basically saying I can't have breakfast!" Saturn moaned, pointing a finger at Summer.

"**I NEVER SAID THAT!" **Summer yelled.

**"WELL YOU CERTAINLY IMPLIED IT!" **Saturn yelled back.

The two proceeded to continue their argument,Cici trying to stop them, but her efforts were wasted. Eventually the pieces of toast popped up,Saturn's toast was burned but Summer's bagel was fine. Summer reached for her bagel,desperate to end the argument but Saturn grabbed it too,complaining that was his breakfast, even though he knew it wasn't his breakfast.

The two fought over the bagel,until it flew through the air like a boomerang. Cici ducked…..and the buttery bagel landed on Winter's face.

"Oh shit." Saturn and Summer said in unison.

Cici quickly scampered off.

Winter slowly peeled the bagel off her face.

"Gotta go!" Summer said quickly,grabbing her dance bag and running off to work.

Leaving Saturn standing there to deal with the mess.

* * *

Summer felt exhausted as she walked through the doors of the NIBA building. Her stomach growled very loudly and her knees felt weak as she made her way into the dance studio.

"Well, someone's feeling hungry." A heavily accented voice said.

Summer's head turned and her heart almost stopped. A man was standing over in the corner,wearing a denim jacket over a white t-shirt,black jeans, and checkerboard Vans. He had blonde hair pulled back in a small stub of a ponytail and his cerulean blue eyes sparkled with amusement. He was extremely well toned and muscled.

"Yeah sorta." Summer managed to say. Her heart felt like it was in her mouth. She found this guy incredibly attractive. "I left the house without eating breakfast this morning."

The guy chuckled and walked over to her. "Me too. Hey,want to go and get something to eat? I know a neat little café a few blocks from here." He said.

Summer was taken aback and a little weary about this offer from a stranger,but she shrugged and said "Sure,why not?"

* * *

The pair spent at least an hour in the café. They immediately started talking about themselves ,well the blonde guy mostly, but Summer was happy to look into those blue eyes and let him talk all day.

The guy's name was Pedro,he was 19,and he was from Russia. He was a professional dancer and he was teaching a series of workshops to the kids at NIBA for about 2 or3 months. He chose Ireland as his first stop because "the Irish are passionate about dance." And so on so forth.

"Oh,I almost forgot!" Pedro slapped a hand against his forehead. "I'm here working here because I'm helping this girl,a…" Pedro clicked his fingers. "Oh yes!" he remembered "A Yukishiro Summer from Japan? She's supposed to be an amazing dancer."

Summer's jaw dropped open. Then she started laughing.

Pedro looked confused. "What? Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"No…no it's just…I'm Yukishiro Summer." Summer said.

"Really?" Pedro seemed surprised "Well Summer you look….." he trailed off. "Your'e very pretty."

"Thank you." Summer said,feeling her heart flutter a million times over, as a blush spread across her cheeks.

Summer spent the whole day at work with Pedro,teaching him the ropes and trying to not blush and stutter constantly around him. Izzie noticed this at her dance classes and smirked knowingly at Summer,making her embarrassed and making her blush even more.

At the end of the day,when they were packing up,Pedro asked her on a date out of the blue at a fancy restaurant tomorrow night. Summer had happily accepted the date. She drove home from work singing along to Japanese pop bands she hadn't listened to in ages ,feeling like she was on cloud 9.

She hadn't felt this way since she realized she liked Saturn.

_Saturn._

Summer stopped singing guiltily. She felt she was betraying Saturn somehow,even though they weren't dating.

She shrugged it off. They weren't dating or anything. Saturn might have been a catch,but they were plenty more out in the ocean.

Saturn noticed it the second she teleported in. She had wide starry eyes and her cheeks were flushed pink. She was singing a Japanese song,a little out of breath. Saturn knew something was wrong.

"Summer!" He immediately rushed to her side. "Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" he asked, quickly putting a hand on her forehead.

Summer brushed him off,laughing as if what Saturn had said was a really funny joke. "Don't worry silly I'm fine!" she said,sitting down on Saturn's bed.

"But your'e not yourself." Saturn shook his head.

"Oh Sat. I met this dreamy guy at work today." Summer said,staring off into space,sounding vaguely like an old movie star from the 30's.

Saturn felt like a dagger had been stuck into his heart. "Oh? Really?" he tried to say in a monotone voice,but it came out a bit forced.

"His name is Pedro,and he has to be the sweetest guy I've ever met." Summer said,swaying slightly.

"The sweetest guy you've ever met.." Saturn said monotonously like a robot.

_No._

_No._

_This couldn't be happening._

_Summer loves me. I know it ,she's never said it but I've just…KNOWN._

As Summer talked on about Pedro oblivious in her own little world, Saturn felt a part of his own world being ripped under him into a dark black void.

* * *

The following evening Saturn watched Summer as she walked down the stairs. His breath caught in his throat. She was wearing a short sparkly sliver dress over black leggings and she was wearing black heels. Her hair was pulled back in an elegant bun and a pair of emerald earrings hanging from her ears.

Saturn's breath caught in his throat. She looked beautiful as always.

Winter glared at her in envy. Skye squealed in delight and clapped her hands rapidly. "You look stunning! I did such a good job!" she exclaimed. "Looking good Summer! Go and get your man!" Izzie said,giving the thumbs up. Cici simply smiled at her.

"Thanks guys." Summer smiled at them. Saturn just silently stared at her. Summer turned to him.

"Saturn?" she asked hopefully.

Saturn's breath caught in his throat. She looked so beautiful. He could grab her by the wrist her he doesn't want her to go,that he wants her to stay. Stay with him. But then he'd be making a scene in front of the team. And as team leader,he knew he had to keep his guard up at all times.

So he simply turned around and walked up to his room,feeling four pairs of confused eyes watching him go up the stairs. One sad pair watching him leave.

And with that,Saturn let Summer go.

That night ,Saturn sat on the windowsill while everyone else was asleep ,waiting for Summer to come back home. Winter had brought in a hot chocolate and blanket for him a few hours ago. The hot chocolate was stone-cold and untouched and the blanket had been shrugged off his shoulders.

Eventually a sleek red car pulled up across from the house. A tall blonde guy in a t-shirt and jeans got out. He had cold hard blue eyes and his blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He had a cold smile on his face. Saturn tensed up immediately. He opened the backseat of his car…

And Saturn was truly terrified at what he saw.

Summer was curled up asleep in the backseat ,her hair loose from its bun spreading out in long blonde streaks. Her clothes were all dishevelled and she was only wearing one of her heels. Rage flooded through Saturn as he saw what Pedro had done to her.

He quickly put on a grey hoodie to cover his alien ears and ran out onto the street,hands in the pockets on his jeans, trying to keep his rage under control.

Pedro had been texting on his mobile phone while all this was happening. He looked from his phone as Saturn approached.

"Hands off her."Saturn said simply.

Pedro blinked once, lazily, "Excuse me?" he asked innocently.

Saturn nodded at Summer in the backseat. "I happen to know that girl you've taken advantage of in your backseat. I happen to be a close friend of hers. And if you don't admit you've done something to her right now I'll-"

Pedro cut Saturn off with a cold hard bitter laugh. "You happen to be sorely mistaken." He said coldly,all warmth and pretence gone from his voice. "I took Summer out for her date,and while we were there she had too many glasses of wine. Her appearance became more dishevelled throughout the night. Eventually,when I was driving her home,she passed out and I put her in the backseat. I was not trying to make a move on her in any…._physical_ way Saturn."

Saturn's eyes narrowed. "How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Summer told me about you briefly." He shrugged.

Saturn and Pedro stared each other down for a few minutes. "Fine." Saturn finally said. "Just don't mess with her or anything."

"Oh I think you'll be disappointed Saturn." Pedro smirked. "You see,I've been with a lot of girls and I know how to get what I want. And if I want,I can dump Summer. But obviously,dumping her now would be no fun. Dragging you into the game too would be very exciting wouldn't it?"

Saturn growled. "You son of a-"

"Ah ah ah! "Pedro 't get into a temper,Saturn. I'm not planning on dumping your precious Barbie doll just yet. I want to have some fun with her first. And with you. Seeing you suffer wil be very exciting…and who knows…maybe if I convince her enough Summer might hate you as much as I do."

Saturn went to punch Pedro's face,but Pedro stopped him. "I'd stop if I were you." He said simply. Saturn lowered his fist. He barged past Pedro and picked Summer up bridal style from the backseat of the car. Pedro stood there until Saturn was about to go into the house.

"Tell her I'm very much looking forward to our next date Saturn." Pedro called out mockingly.

Saturn never passed on the message.

* * *

The next morning,everyone was rushing around. Cici and Izzie were getting ready for school,and Winter was applying her makeup for school in the mirror. Skye was preparing for her job(turns out she worked at a crèche downtown) and Summer was getting ready for work,still feeling euphoric.

Saturn was sitting there,his stomach in knots,his hands clammy. He knew this plan was childish,immature,and quite selfish of him,but it just might win back Summer.

Saturn walked up causally to Winter.

"Hey,are you free this weekend?"

Naturally Winter accepted.

Naturually,Summer got pissed off with Saturn.

So did Skye.

"Hi Skye." Saturn said, still focused on his war tactics. "How was-mph!"

Saturn was cut off by Skye lifting him up by his collar and throwing him against the wall.

"You're still the same evil Cynaclon I fought against, aren't you?" Skye growled.

"Wha?"Saturn answered, still dazed from Skye's sudden attack.

"You asked Winter out,knowing she likes you!Knowing you would break Summer's heart! " Skye almost screamed at him.

Saturn put his hands up in defence. "Is that a crime?" he sighed.

"Yes!" Skye yelled. Saturn sweat dropped. Maybe it was time to inform Skye of his plan.

"Listen Skye there is a method to my madness." He tried to reassure her.

Skye's eyes narrowed. "Oh really?" she snapped. "Go on, tell me then."

Saturn informed Skye of the plan.

"So you're only going out with Winter to make Summer jealous and break up with Pedro so the jerk will get a taste of his own medicine.. " Skye repeated what Saturn had just said back to him.

"Yeah. And then Summer will realize it was me all along she loved and-"

"Saturn,if you and Summer are meant to be together,you need to let things take its course." Skye sighed.

Saturn blinked. "Meaning?" Saturn had always been clueless when it came to lovey-dovey things.

"That you shouldn't be meddling with Summer's love life. Trust me I tried that once ….and it didn't end too well." Skye lowered her eyes to the ground. She was still ashamed about what she had done to Saturn. Trying to get Summer to go on dates with guys from school to make sure she didn't end up running off with the enemy (Saturn) during their Mew heyday hadn't exactly ended well.

"You know,the first time I heard you swear was when I teleported into the restaurant ,scaring the living hell out of everyone and making Summer's date faint." Saturn smirked at the memory. 3 years felt like ages.

"Yeah….I had a lot to explain to Summer and Ryou that night…" Skye sweat dropped.

"Anyway…..if my example is anything to go by, I shouldn't have prevented you guys from being friends…and even more. I know that deep down in her heart, Summer loves only you Saturn. Even Winter knows it herself. She's just too self-centred to realize it. "

"Your'e right. Worst idea ever." Saturn put his head in his hands and sighed.

"What now?" he asked looking at Skye.

"You'll just have to go on that date with Winter and tell her afterwards. Let her down gently. Who knows? Maybe at the NIBA party tomorrow night, she'll come to her senses." Skye shrugged and walked out of the room,to greet Izzie and Cici who had just gotten home from school.

Saturn sighed. "I hope your'e right Skye…"

* * *

"Whoa!" Summer breathed the following evening looking at the lavishly decorated ballroom. "This is…amazing!"

Summer and Pedro had arrived on their date at the NIBA ball. Skye and Saturn had accompanied them .Skye and Saturn were only going as friends though. After all,it wouldn't be right for Skye and Saturn to go as a couple-not when Skye was an engaged woman.

"Haven't seen a party this lavish since the Queen's coronation ball on Cynclonia." Saturn murmured under his breath.

"I hear they spent 6 days setting it up."Pedro said,trying to look all self-knowing and confident.

"You certainly know everything that's going on at NIBA." Summer crooned looking up at him.

"And a whole lot more."Pedro smirked. Saturn shot him a dark glare.

_Idiot._

"Izzie and Cici would have loved this.."Skye said, looking at the huge buffet table, which was almost groaning under the weight of many fancy dishes on crystal platters.

"Definitely." Saturn nodded.

An orchestra began playing fancy music. "Care to dance?" Pedro asked Summer.

"My pleasure." Summer smiled at him.

Saturn watched the pair with pained eyes as they waltzed elegantly on the floor. Saturn sighed."I can't wait to tear his head off his body." He growled. "Patience Saturn…."Skye chided him gently. Saturn took a deep breath and composed himself.

When Pedro dragged Summer out of the room after the waltz,Summer giggling,Saturn's hands balled into fists. " _Nuair a bhfaighidh mé mo lámh air, beidh mé punt air chomh dian sin, ní bheidh sé beo a fheiceáil lá eile_!" Saturn said in Irish.

(Translation: When I get my hands on him,I'll pound him so hard,he won't live to see another day!)

Skye blinked very slowly. How the hell Saturn knew to swore in Irish,she'd never know. (Then again he could have taken a few lessons from Cici.)

"_Foighne, beidh gach rud a bheith i bhfeidhm Saturn." _Skye reassured him, struggling to pronounce the vowels right.

(translation: Patience,everything will fall into place Saturn.)

Sure enough,a good half hour later Summer was walking away from Pedro tears in her eyes. Pedro had his arms around a redhead and was laughing with her.

Summer stalked out the door,her blonde hair flowing behind her. Saturn went over to Pedro and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "What is it, blondie ?"Pedro sneered turning around,thinking it was Summer. Saturn punched him into the face and kicked him over into the buffet table. "That's for my girlfriends ,you son of a bitch." He then stalked off after Summer.

Summer was sitting outside on the steps,not crying but staring into space.

"Sunny?" Saturn asked,using his pet nickname for Summer.

"I haven't heard you use that since we had to trick Skye into believing I wanted to stay with you in your "paradise" when you took me hostage on the alien ship." Summer said without any emotion, staring into space.

Saturn frowned. "Were you…crying?" Saturn asked. Summer shook her head. "Don't cry over spilt milk. Especially when the milk is sour and curdled and you never really liked it in the first place." She said.

Saturn was taken aback by this. "So…you never loved Pedro?" Saturn asked,sitting down beside her.

"Well a part of me was attracted to him,but I knew I didn't love him…because my mind was always on someone else…"Summer slowly turned around and smiled at Saturn.

Saturn looked down at the ground. "I was only going out with Winter to make you jealous…I thought you liked Pedro.." he admitted . Summer shrugged and her eyes hardened. "I knew that. I was pissed because it was stupid. I'm no fool you know."she said.

"But I'm a fool for you." Saturn said,slowly leaning into her.

"Corny much?" Summer scoffed,but her eyes had softened.

The pair leaned in and kissed. It was soft,sweet and tender. The perfect first kiss for a perfect couple.

"Hey look.."Saturn pointed above their heads. In the doorway was a tiny sprig of Mistletoe.

Summer started laughing,and so did Saturn,they laughed until their bellies hurt.

Then Summer rested her head on Saturn's shoulder. "I love you Saturn."she softly whispered.

"I love you too." Saturn said looking up at the sky.

Summer tensed a little as she felt like someone was watching her. But she then relaxed.

She was being paranoid…right?

* * *

_You stole what was rightfully mine Summer._

_-Winter._


	4. Melting her Icy Heart-Winter

**Merry Christmas! Or should I say Merry KILL-mas! Hahaha! Yes you guessed right! It is I again, the magnificence Okotte, the Grand Supreme Ruler of the World! Although I am in a bad mood at the moment, I shall spare you for the good of the world… I have another interesting story for you and this one is about Mew Winter, the icy cold Mew.**  
**Winter, or as you may know her as "The Scary OC" Is Isabella's creation. She is strong, determined but very shy… surprising right? Although the lone wolf kind of girl only shows her "outer personality", does she have an inner personality? I have found proof that she's not just a rock hard, emotionless wanna-be. Ha! I bet you didn't see that coming? Well, I have, and now I have found the Oc Mew's weakness. Anyway, I shall let you be the judge of this stor**y.

* * *

"Are you free tonight? I was hoping that maybe we could go grab a bite at this really nice restaurant just around the corner of your school."

Winter couldn't believe it. Out of all days, out of all people, Saturn had asked her out on a date!

She stood there, slightly dumbfounded. "Ahhhh... I guess I could maybe make arrangements." Winter stammered, praying that he didn't take notice of the blush creeping its way towards her cheeks.

Saturn flashed a charming smile and winked at her. "See you after school then." He said, giving a thumbs up before walking away.

Winter's heart thumped and skipped a few beats all at the same time. She wanted to scream and get all giggly (_sort of like IZzie and Cici get when they talk about Kisshu... Who would like such a bastard anyway?_), she literally couldn't be any happier, but couldn't be like that at school. Winter wouldn't be considered "cool" anymore.

So you're thinking "Winter being cool? Man, she's icy... I mean that's why her name is Winter, right?" True, yes. But at school Winter's personality is a lot less laid back when at her high school.

Winter tried to shake off all the excitement and put on the "famous" icy cold expression she was known for. It was difficult, but manageable. Before leaving the house, Winter shot Summer a quick, meaningful smirk and left with a flick of her ponytail. Ha! I taught that bitch a lesson.

Summer glared harshly, while clueless IZzie and Cici just watched. Juniors...

Throughout the day, there were comments about how she looked and even a few love confessions. Winter, being the idiot she is, denied their confessions by saying she had a boyfriend.

Soon enough, rumours were flying around the school like a battle field. Some said he was a famous movie star, other said he was a singer. Who starts these rumours anyways?

She got through the day, with only with the thought of her date with Saturn tonight after school. But when the last bell rung, Winter completely iced over and could barely speak. She would be meeting Saturn in 10 minutes for her first ever date.

'I don't know why Saturn asked me out... I mean, I swear he was dating Summer but maybe they had a rough spot or something? It doesn't matter though. I will win Saturn's heart, fair and square.' She thought to herself.

Saturn was right. The restaurant was nice but the two of them were severally undressed. Saturn wore simple black jeans with an orange top (ironically it matched the colour of his hair) and Winter just wore her school uniform. They gave a few strange looks, most were because of the age difference, but so what? Love can be at any age and plus, he's only 20 and Winter's only 15. There has been a bigger age differences than five years.

* * *

Time flew by and it was already nine o'clock, the restaurant's closing time. The moment they were kicked out, Winter couldn't help but laugh. Saturn might of had too much to drink so she can't remember if the alcohol was talking or if Saturn actually said he wanted to do this again. Her heart fluttered and Winter's laughter filled the streets.

Although Winter wasn't drunk, they both stumbled their way home, laughing and giggling, while waking up anyone in a hundred mile radius. They would have teleported, but were having too much fun to even care.

Arriving back at Cici's house was hilarious! Cici's dad came out and yelled at them, saying "young people like you shouldn't be making such a racket so late at night! Get lost!" When he went back inside, Winter heard the familiar noise of teleporting and saw Skye arrive to pick them up.

She looked at Winter with disappointed eyes and teleported them inside. The look Skye gave Winter was deadly enough to kill. So she decided to talk to Cici about it.

Bad idea.

When Winter asked Cici why Skye was in a bad mood, she just huffed and glared, switching her attention back to the TV in her room. Winter would just have to ask IZzie, without getting caught. She managed to sneak downstairs and found IZzie in the study, probably working on some project for school.

"IZzie?" Winter asked, entering the room silently. She saw her tense, but then quickly relax.

"Oh, hey Winter. I thought it was Skye..." She trailed off a little bit, laughing nervously to cover it up.

"Yeah, speaking of Skye, why she in such a bad mood?" She tensed again. This time she stayed that way. "IZzie, you can't tell me."

She didn't say anything for a while and just sat there, facing the computer screen which held the image of a celebrity. "I really can't tell you." She said blandly, still looking at the screen. She hadn't touched the mouse, but still stared at the screen.

"Why not?!" Winter huffed unnecessarily. "You never tell me anything. I'm always the last one to know thing and I always-"

"Do you really want to know what you did?!" IZzie shouted, almost screaming that's how angry she was. "You broke her, Winter! You deliberately hurt Summer and went out with Saturn! How could you?! No, how dare you! You knew how much she liked him, you've known all along. Do you even know how upset Summer is right now? Do you even begin to understand how emotionally broken both her and Skye are?! Most of all, do you even care?! ... I knew you liked him, I've always known. I can read you like a book, but how could you do that to her? Why, Winter?"

Usually a speech like that would have made Winter sad or emotional or something. But this time, it just made her really, really pissed.

"What about how I feel about him?" Winter yelled, letting IZzie know she was still there. "I've always loved him. But she's never cared either... So why am I always the second choice? Why did you make me the bounce back?! Why did you make me... Why did you make me so much like you?!"

Winter stopped herself there, clamping her hand over her mouth. 'Oh no. IZzie I didn't mean it.' There was silence and Winter could tell IZzie was fighting back tears. After all this stuff with her being taken by the Hybrids and everyone else having another transformation, Winter had struck a chord.

"Second choice, huh?" She tried to sound confident, but Winter could hear the quivering in her voice. Her whole body trembled and she saw the first tear glide effortlessly down her cheek. "Yeah, I hate me too." Was all she said before running out of the room.

'No. I shouldn't cry. It wasn't my fault!" Winter wiped the tears away from her eyes and teleported back upstairs to where Saturn was. He smiled at her, looking less drunk than he was a few minutes ago.

"H-hey." She said, taking a seat at the end of his bed. Saturn looked at her with a hollow smile and guilty eyes. Winter didn't notice this and kept talking. "I was thinking maybe we could go the NIBA party together later this week and-"

"Winter," Saturn said, his voice going cold. Winter's heart split in two, hearing him speak to her like that. "I had fun tonight... But I need to tell you something... I- I only went out with you to make Summer jealous. I actually love her."

Winter froze up. She felt her heart slowly breaking,

"Yeah." she said,her heart slowly breaking. "I knew that.." She teleported into the town.  
Christmas music played and crowds of people were hovering around the lively streets of Ireland. Snow fell slowly and Christmas lights lit up the street like the sun. Winter sunk down against the dark alley wall, before slowly landing on her butt.

Only now did she realize water was dripping down her cheeks like a flood, and it took her a second longer to realize she was crying. Never in her life had Winter actually cried for real. She had done plenty of fake crying, usually to help either herself or someone else. But now... She just couldn't stop them. Winter let them run, stream down her face like a waterfall.

* * *

_Your chink in the armour will cause your downfall Winter...your'e skating on thin ice...Ha!_

_-Okotte_


	5. Her Dark Side-IZzie

_A Very OC's Christmas_  
_Life with OC's (The very last, last one!)_

* * *

**Okotte: It is I again! Okotte the Supreme Ruler of the-**

**Roxie: World… Yeah, we know. Almost every chapter you've said that... -_-**

**Okotte: Shut up Roxie! This isn't your story to tell! Ahem… now, where was I? Oh yes, it is I again! Okotte the Supreme Ruler of the World! You shall all bow down to my fearsome power! Muhahahahahaha! Now! This is the last chapter of our so called, Christmas Special that Cici keeps mentioning… Guess whose turn it is! That's right-**

**Roxie: Who on earth are you talking to? There's no one there… -_-"**

**Okotte: *Fuming with anger* SHUT UP! We are up to Isabella, the sweet, innocent, insecure, red head from Australia with Italian and Irish blood. Isabella, best friends with Caoimhe Connell, dating Lukas Grace, and friends with the other Mews, Summer and Skye the blonde twins, Winter the icy cold girl with attitude and Saturn the perverted excuse for a leader.**

**Cici: Can you hurry up?! We have a 2,000 word limit here and you're taking it all up! How much do you have to say anyway?! You're not even that important!**

**Izzie: Yeah! Who wants a crazy old hag who dresses like a Mad Hatter as a character anyway!? Creepy old lady! Creepy old lady! Creepy old lady!**

**Okotte: AHHH! I AM NOT CREEPY! I AM VERY IMPORTANT! You know what?! Fine! I'll just cut to the chase and explain what happen to this misfortunate Mew, who might just have the worst fate out of everyone. It all begun the day after Saturn had told Winter he was using her.**

**Winter: Amen. She's finally finished...**

* * *

Cici had picked up immediately that IZzie had cried herself to sleep, why she did this? Cici had no idea. IZzie had droopily gotten out of bed, her face covered in dry tears. Cici noticed this, but decided against saying anything. The poor girl looked like crap... But I guess so would anyone if your own creation insulted you like that.

That morning, however, Cici's parents insisted on having breakfast together and then taking them to school. Although they couldn't have breakfast with the OC's that morning, Cici still noticed that Winter was missing.

When she whispered to IZzie if she knew where Winter was, fresh tears sprung in her eyes as she muttered something along the lines of "I don't know." Taking a sip of her fresh orange juice, deep frown lines appeared on her forehead.

Cici, oblivious of the problems going on around her, cheerfully suggested that they could go to the ice cream parlor after school. IZzie just nodded and picked at her scrambled eggs. Cici's parents drove the two girls to school later that morning, neither of them talking the entire way. Meeting up at the school gate, Lukas waved at them to join him.

"LUKEY!" Cici shouted, skipping across the school grounds. A few people stopped and watched, sniggering and secretly laughing. Both Lukas and Cici didn't notice, but Isabella did, every muscle in her body tensing as she dragged behind. She gripped her bag as if somebody was going to steal it.

"Eh? Cici, I told you to stop calling me that!" Lukas shouted, his smile ear-to-ear. Ever since IZzie and him got back together, he had been glowing and smiling non stop. IZzie however, had more stress on her shoulders than ever before. With having to protect Lukas and Winter gone missing... What could go wrong, right?

"Hey Iz."

IZzie's eyes snapped into focus and she forced a smile. "Oh, hey Lukey." Lukas blushed but smiled happily.

"HEY! How come she can call you Lukey but I can't?! That's so totally unfair!" Lukas and Cici started laughing and the three of them made their way to class.

* * *

Getting to class, the newest rumor had quickly spread. "I hear we have a sub teacher today... He's supposed to be really mean." People around them whispered. The three of them quickly gave each other a look of surprise and took their seats.

It was at least ten minutes after the bell until the teacher came in. Nobody moved, nobody talked, nobody dared to breathe excepted the loud gasp from both IZzie and Cici. Their classmates shot them horrified looks. Their sub teacher was dressed in simple black jeans an a white tshirt. He had neon orange hair and a relaxed facial expression. He wrote his name of the whiteboard.

土星氏

Everyone looked at him, confusion planted on their faces. Obviously they hadn't been paying attention in Japanese. The only people in the room who knew what that said was IZzie, Cici and Lukas. "Saturn?!" They said in unison. Saturn looked up and smiled at them.

"Close, but not exactly. We use Mr in classroom but yes my name is Saturn." He bellowed, sending them the quickest of winks. "For those of you not studying Japanese, I do suggest doing so. It is quite a nice language if I do say so myself."

If this was an anime or manga series, the class would be sweat dropping right about now. They all had to study Japanese, there was no exception.

Everyone looked around nervously as "Mr" Saturn wrote the work up on the board. Cici and Lukas were exchanging firm looks with each other, no doubt they were mental discussing things about the pervert, while IZzie played with her hair.

"Ok then class. Get to work!"

* * *

_~After school_

"Eh?!" Cici glanced down at her phone. "Winter's calling me!"

Cici, Izzie and Lukas were currently making their way to the ice-cream parlor as Cici had suggested earlier. Luckily enough, their "teacher" wasn't as scary as everyone had presumed, just incredibly awkward to talk to.

Turns out just about every girl in their class had a crush on their twenty-one year old teacher. Cici, being the pervert's creator, couldn't help but glaring at him whenever a girl shot him a flirty look. Saturn tried his best to avoid Cici's glares when he could.

Izzie on the other hand, turned all shy and tried to avoid him. During the class he asked her if she needed help, lightly placing his hand on her shoulder... And she responded with "Get your hand off me, pervert." Just loud enough for only him to hear. Saturn scurried off after that. Oh, did I forget to mention when Izzie's shy she avoids people... But gets a hell lot more aggressive?

Lukas sort of treated Saturn like their teacher. He occasionally gave the odd glance or two, but otherwise they were fine. Well, except for when Lukas tripped over, making the two of them fall and then accidentally called him "Saturn" instead of "Mr Saturn." That was embarrassing to explain for the two of them.

Anyway, back on topic.

"Moshi moshi?" Cici answered, winking at IZzie. She giggled and listened in on their conversation. Lukas just rolled his eyes and walked on ahead.

_"CAOIMHE CONNELL YOU LITTLE BRAT!_" Both Izzie and Cici flinched away from the phone and rubbed their ears. "_YOU PROMISED TO HELP ME AFTER SCHOOL WITH CHRISTMAS DECORATIONS!"_

...

"Christmas decorations?" Cici asked, confused or muddled up with the dates. "I thought that was tomorrow?"

...

"No you stupid baka, Christmas cooking is tomorrow! Now get your sorry ass home, before I kick it here!"

...

"Oh..." Just like that, the call ended and both Izzie and Cici were completely taken back. "Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit shit! I gotta go! See you guys later!" Cici scurried off, tripping over the gutter before turning the corner.

Izzie finally caught up to Lukas and they walked side-by-side. An awkward silence washed over them."Uh, are we still going to the ice-cream parlor?" IZzie asked, blushing shyly. Lukas nodded, interwinding their fingers so they were holding hands. The awkwardness faded, and a comforting silence replaced it.

While the two of them walked down the street together, Elena and Sophia came around the corner, just behind the two love birds. They gave each other a sly look.

"Look what the cat dropped in." Sophia smirked, almost hissing at Izzie. "And your dragged my cousin along... too shame." Izzie tensed, quickily letting go of Lukas' hand

Ever since the "Dark Heart" incident, which everyone still believes wasn't real, Izzie had been a lot more... unpredicable? No, more like destrucable. She's been acting a lot quicker tempered and snappier to the two girls... Lukas probably thought she'd pull their hair out.

"What an unplesant surprise." Izzie snapped without turning around. She didn't need to turn around to know that the two girls were shocked. "Tweedle Dee, finally met Tweedle Dumb... you can decide who's who. I don't have time for human beings such as yourselves, Lukas and I have a date to attend." Izzie grabbed his hand and dragged Lukas away.

The toxic twosome stood there like they had been run over by a truck.

Pathetic.

* * *

"Wow, Iz what was that all about?"

Izzie was fuming. It was almost as if she was seriously having trouble to restrain herself. Well, I couldn't blame her. Sophia had been giving it to her at the NIBA lately and Elena had been hating on Cici non stop lately. No wonder she almost snapped.

"Yeah." Izzie stabbed her ice-cream. Cookies and Cream flavour. "Just, lack of sleep is all."

"Nightmares again?"

Izzie nodded and relaxed a little. "Its so difficult to understand them. Cici's parents are worried about me. Not to mention Winter disappeared last night. Why does life have to be so confusing?" She rested her head in her hands and took a deep breath. If it was one quality that girl definatly had, it was disiplen.

Lukas put his hand on Izzie's chin and raised it so he was looking straight into her eyes. "Whatever happens, we face it together. Promise?"

Izzie smiled. "Promise."

After that, Izzie was a little more relaxed, but still very edgey. She constantly glared at the waitress (Lukas looked around nervously when she did this) and found herself keeping an eye on just about everything.

They ate their ice-creams quickly, simply enjoying each others company while chatting about life in general. School was good. Heroine life, not so much. Hybrid sightings currently at 0.

"Do you think they've left us alone after Cici almost killed Okotte?" Lukas asked eating the last spoon full of his ice-cream.

"I highly doubt it." Izzie stated, taking another spoon full. "I think this is more like the calm before the storm. If anything, I think there's going to be a battle soon."

"You think?" Izzie nodded firmly.

"Hi! We're handing out 15% off cards, would you like one?" The waitress asked, smiling sweetly at Lukas and Izzie.

Everything happened really fast after that. Izzie's eyes flashed blood red and she shoved the waitress so hard she toppled over, landing hard of the cement floor. Coupon cards flew everywhere and Izzie stood over the whimpering waitress, putting her ankle boots on her chest.

"Don't ever address me so formally, puny servant." Izzie spat, digging the heel of her boot deeper into the waitress's chest. She struggled, gripping Izzie's foot trying to pull it off.

By now, Lukas had snapped to his senses and was trying to yank Izzie away. She resisted for a split second, before her eyes went back to their usual colour and she too, came back to her senses.

She staggered back, staring intentally at the coughing and splatteeing waitress. "I-I..." Tears formed in her eyes as she watched as both Lukas and the waitress stared at her in horror. "It happened again."

With that, Izzie bolted, running straight into the town with no clue where she was going. Lukas sprinting behind, not being able to catch her.

When she lost Lukas, Izzie flopped down in a nearby alley, just as Winter had done the night before and cried. It was going to be a very long night for her.


End file.
